Favorite Things
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens might have been Julie Andrews' favorite things but Will Schuester's list was a bit different.


_**A/N: This takes place during the summer months we didn't get to see. Also dedicated to Charlotte ( I should just start dedicating my life to her xD) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Will hadn't had a body sleeping beside him in over a year, not since the last night he spent together with Terri. He had gotten used to the emptiness of his bed and after a while perhaps even started to enjoy it. He could fully stretch out his body without any barriers and not have to worry about somebody else stealing the blankets. He could get up at his own time (especially on the weekends) and go to bed at whatever time he liked without having to worry about sneaking in and waking up his bed partner.<p>

And then he started dating Emma and his bed started to feel lonely again. They'd spent almost every day of the summer with one another and when it came time for them to call it a night, he'd kiss her goodbye and return to his empty bed, wishing that he still had her presence.

Then came the first night they slept together. And by slept together I mean literally slept. Over the month they'd been dating, Will had come to discover that Emma actually was a wine drinker. She was by no means an alcoholic but she did enjoy a glass of wine every now and again and Will had been feeling particularly romantic that evening and set them up with a dairy-free romantic meal and some of the best wine his money could buy. After the meal they curled up on the couch, both starting on their second glass of wine to watch a movie. By the end of the night they were both just a little too buzzed to drive Emma home and Will offered to let her stay the night. He said he'd take the couch and perhaps it was the wine, or perhaps it was Emma's improvement in her therapy, but she said (if a bit shyly) that she wouldn't mind sharing the bed with him. They slept on opposite sides of the bed, no matter how much Will wanted to snuggled up to Emma, he certainly didn't want to take advantage of her while she was under the influence.

Since then Will _knew_ that he hated having to sleep alone. It wasn't until about a month and half after that that they decided to move in together.

That first night was exciting and just that teeny bit awkward. Will had to adjust to the fact that he now had another person living in his apartment. It wasn't just a place where the went for dates it was Emma's home. _Their__home._ And Emma had to adjust to the fact that she no longer had her own apartment and that she actually was living with someone. When she was with Carl she technically did live with him but they each had their own separate apartments...which after they separated she thanked God she didn't get rid of. But she had done it this time. Her condo was no longer in her name and it now belonged to an older couple who were moving to Ohio to be closer to their grandchildren. She went with Will to his land lord and redrew up his lease to include her name so it officially was his and hers. Some of Emma's boxes were still unpacked and lying around Will's, excuse me, _their_ apartment.

They went to bed that night sleeping on opposite sides of the bed. They wished each other a good night and switched off the lights. Emma's back faced him and he watched the rise and fall of the side of her chest as she (assumedly) slept.

It had to have been his excitement and slight nervousness at this new step in their lives together that he couldn't sleep. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest and his mind racing with thoughts. He stared up at the darkness for too long and after what seemed like hours he finally closed his eyes and started to drift off.

That was when he heard Emma shift beside him. He didn't open his eyes, thinking she was just shifting her position in her sleep but then he felt the soft material of her nightgown brush against his arm. His eyes snapped open and he found himself with a face full of red hair. Emma now had her head rested against his chest, her body curled against his side and her arm lightly strewn across his abdomen. He hoped that if she was awake she didn't hear that his heart was beating abnormally fast.

Emma let out a soft, contented hum and snuggled further into him, and he could feel her smile against his chest. He hesitantly draped an arm around her back, his palm resting ever so lightly against her hip.

He smiled to himself when she did not protest and he soon felt her deep, even breathing signaling her departure to dream land. Snug and if a bit warm (it was August after all) under Emma's embrace, he closed his eyes and easily drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

He awoke the next morning in the same position. During the night, his arm had slipped off of her and fell off to the side and he could feel that it was numb under Emma's weight. But he knew he didn't want to wake her just for that. In fact he didn't want to wake her at all.

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens might be some of Julie Andrews' favorite things but Will Schuester's list consisted of something a bit different. Singing, dancing, teaching were all on the list but above all of that was one thing, one thing he had just discovered that morning: the feeling of waking up next to Emma with her body curled against his.


End file.
